The Beating Of My Heart
by ericlover75
Summary: <html><head></head>Sookie dies and Eric must learn to live without her, or does he?</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Eric started to run faster and faster away from that house and away from that infuriating woman. Sookie's cry of despair rung out through the forest. That was the cry of someone who had lost everything. Thinking about his maker Godric, Eric turned around and went back.

He quietly approached Sookie's house. He could see her slumped on the kitchen floor just inside the door. Sookie looked totally and utterly defeated. Violent sobs racked her small body as tears pooled on the floor in front of her. Eric dropped to his knees before the barrier and just watched her, trying to send her comfort and strength.

"I know your there. Have you come to see your circus monkey perform one last time? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I've got nothing left to give" Sookie said and her voice sounded dead.

"Sookie it's not like that. Your not a circus monkey. Your special" Eric began but Sookie cut him off when she laughed, a sad hollow sound.

"Your so special, your valuable. Yeah, for my bloody gift or my blood. What about me? Why can't someone want me for just plain me?" Sookie cried out and a powerful wave of sadness assaulted Eric and he winced.

"Your wrong" Eric said but it was barely a whisper.

"Wrong? Wrong? Bill was sent here to fetch me for the Queen. He had me beaten and almost killed. All so he could feed me his blood and why? So I would feel attracted to him, just like you did" she cried out but the last part was so low that Eric even with vampire hearing had to strain to hear her.

"I' am nothing like Bill Compton, nothing. I made you take my blood so that I could come to your aid if you ever needed me. To keep you safe. I had never had your blood until recently" Eric yelled, he was hurt that Sookie would think him like Bill. Soookie laughed bitterly.

"Right. To keep your asset safe you mean. How could I ever trust you?" Sookie said and tears fell from her eyes once more.

Eric reached out to offer her comfort but the barrier stopped him. Eric rested his hand against the magic that kept him out. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand seeing Sookie cry, it made him feel human, vulnerable and he didn't like it. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of away to make her understand. Maybe he should tell her how he feels? All of a sudden the feeling he was getting from Sookie changed drastically. He was getting a sense of resignation. What was she thinking? Eric opened his eyes. When his eyes fell on Sookie's face his undead heart died again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger for Gran, Jason or you. I forgive you Eric, for everything you've done. Really, in your own way you tried to help me" Sookie said as she got to her feet. A feeling of dread started to come over Eric. Sookie was going to end her life.

"No, Sookie no" Eric yelled beating at the barrier but it was useless. He couldn't get in.

Eric watched helplessly as Sookie went over to the counter and grabbed a big knife. This can't be happening, not again. He won't let her do it. Not Sookie.

"Sookie, please. I don't want you to die….I, I need you" Eric confessed but Sookie just laughed that hollow laugh again.

"I know Eric, I know. Do me a favour if you could, can you please tell Jason I'm sorry" Sookie asked as she got to her knee's once more. She put her hand against the barrier just in front of Eric's and then pulled back a couple of feet.

"Sookie, please. Don't do this. I love you" Eric pleaded as bloody tears fell down his pale skin.

"You don't even know what love means" Sookie scoffed at the vampire before her but the look on his face was sincere.

"Your wrong Sookie. Eric cares a great deal for you. HE does have a great capacity to love. He was going to sacrifice himself for you before I changed his mind" Pam said as she came upon the porch.

"Pamela" Eric barked at his childe but she continued on ignoring his warning.

"I had him chain you in the basement and I interrupted your kiss on purpose. You're a distraction, a breather that will get him killed. I was wrong and I'm sorry" Pam said and it hurt to do so.

"Your sorry?" Sookie said dumbly, she was still stuck on the Eric sacrificing himself for her part.

"Yes. Me, Pam Ravenscroft am sorry that I caused you that pain. I owe you my life for saving Eric so I came to try and save yours. Bill Compton is not worth the tribute you will give him if you go through with this. Your not alone Sookie, you have friends" Pam said as she got to her knee's and placed her hand next to Eric's on the barrier.

"You'd say anything to keep me alive" Sookie said but her voice faltered, could they be telling the truth?

"Yes, I would but not for why you think. Eric needs you. I could give a shit about the fucking Queen, she sold us out. I hope someone stakes her ass and soon. No one else knows who you really are and I wouldn't tell. You and Eric are perfect for each other, your both stubborn and wilful" Pam said with a wink, Sookie laughed.

Eric could sense that something had changed inside Sookie.

Sookie felt a spark of hope until she saw Bill coming across the yard. Their just like him and they will betray me too.

"What are you two doing here?" came Bill's voice.

Pam was up off her knee's and had Bill by the throat in seconds. She was feeding off of Eric's rage. Eric refused to leave Sookie's sight or even look at Bill, he was nothing.

"You don't belong here Bill. I would kill you without a second thought but I think that Sookie would regret that later once her heart healed. Your death would cause more pain then you are worth. Get lost" Pam said and threw Bill across the yard, he hit a tree with a loud thud.

"Sookie, no" Eric yelled but it was to late."I have to. I have nothing left, nothing" Sookie said as she raised her arm which held the knife. Sookie brought the knife down fast and it went right through her.

"Noooooooooooooo" Eric howled as he beat mercilessly at the barrier. Pam fell in the dirt where she stood her maker's pain making it hard to move or function.

"It's ok Eric, I'm ready" Sookie said as she coughed up some blood.

"I'm not ready for you to go. I need you Sookie, I want you to be with me" Eric said as the blood tears kept falling.

"I, I can see a white light. It's so beautiful Eric. It wants me to come in" Sookie coughed.

"Come into the light" Sookie finished gasping for breath.

Eric slammed his fist against the barrier but it wasn't there. He slid across the floor and knelt beside Sookie. He could barely feel her heart beat.

"No, no no" Eric repeated over and over again. He bent his head and placed a kiss on Sookie's lips. He had a choice to make. Bring her over or let her rest in peace. He knew that Sookie did not want to be vampire so he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I'm sorry" Eric whispered as he watched Sookie's like go out.

Suddenly there was a white light it, blinded Eric it was so bright. When he was able to open his eyes the light was gone and so was Sookie.

"Eric?' Pam called out staggering to the porch.

"Sookie is gone" Eric said his voice flat. Eric could hear the Queen and Bill at the Compton house and took off after them.

"Eric, don't do it" Pam yelled and fell exhausted into a heap. Pam could smell fairy and was surprised that Eric didn't pick up on that. Strange.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" the Queen asked as Eric came through the front door.

Eric growled low and menacing as he heard the Queen's voice. The Queen and Bill would pay and they would pay dearly. Eric turned to face Sophie Ann.

"Why is there blood on your face? Were you crying?" Sophie Ann asked as she took in Eric's appearance. She wanted to laugh.

"YOU. This is all your fault. Sookie is dead and gone because of you" Eric spit out as his teeth descended so fast they tore into his lower lip. The pain felt good compared to the emptiness he was feeling.

"What? Sookie's dead? What are you going on about Eric?" the Queen asked confused.

"She killed herself, right in front of me. I couldn't stop her. I wasn't allowed in. She felt betrayed and alone, because of you" Eric repeated again as he stepped closer to the Queen. Both the Queen and Bill could feel the rage rolling off of Eric in waves.

"Sookie wouldn't do that. She's stronger than that" Bill reasoned for the Queen and Eric just laughed and it sounded hollow to his own ears.

"You didn't really know her, did you?" Eric said and advanced on the Queen. Eric had murder in his eyes and Sophie Ann gulped.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey I'm home. Oh look the children are here good" Russell said from the front door. He was covered in cement and some of it was dried. In a flash Russell had the Queen by the throat and was dangling her in the air.

"Now lamb chop you have been very naughty" Russell said as he shook Sophie Ann. Sophie Ann tried to speak. Russell leaned closer.

"What was that sweetie? Your offering your head as penance? Well I think I'll take that payment" Russell said and proceeded to rip of the Queen's head.

Eric watched as Russell murdered the Queen. The jig was up and soon he would be joining his maker. Eric sent his mental goodbye to Pam. He waited for the end to come for there was no escape .

_Run Pam, somehow Russell got out of the cement. You have been a good childe and now it is your turn to be a maker. I love you Pam. Goodbye_

_Pam dropped to the floor grabbing at her head, what the hell? Eric is not dying and he's not giving up. Pam began frantically searching Sookie's house for a weapon. So far she had only found the knife that Soookie had used. Pam was about to give up when she spotted something metallic in the closet._

_Pam grabbed the object out of the closet and knew right away what it was. Sookie's shotgun, she could smell her on it. Pam check the vault and found she had information on how to use it. After a few moments Pam made sure it was loaded and caulked it and made her way to Bill's._

_She approached to door slowly and cautiously. She could hear Russell yammering on about something and Bill cowering in the corner but nothing was coming from Eric. He was still here cause she could feel him and he was feeling calm. Calm? He didn't want to go on without Sookie stupid, bull-headed idiot. _

_As Pam cleared the door she saw Russell by the fireplace and Eric was kneeling on the floor in front of him. She pulled the gun up to take aim._

"_When your gone I will take out that bitch child of yours" Russell hissed as he moved into grab Eric by the neck._

_Pam pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Russell in the face, ripping half his head including his jaw off. Pam smashed the wood table in the hall to pieces and grabbed one. She flew into the room and imbedded the wood into Russell's heart and he exploded. The fucker won't be coming back now. _

_Pam turned to Eric who still was very quiet and non moving. Pam stepped up to him and looked down. She felt bad for her maker but he had to buck up and carry on. Sookie would not want him to give up like this. Pam grasped Eric's chin and tilted it up so their eyes could meet. She knew she was crying but no longer cared._

"_Eric you must listen to me. You cannot give up, so many people, your people depend on you. I depend on you and need you Master please don't leave me alone here, I'm not ready" Pam said openly crying now. Eric frowned._

"_You are ready Pam. Your strong and smart besides you have lived before without me" Eric replied._

"_Please Eric don't leave me like Godric left you" Pam cried out._

_If Eric's heart beat it would have stopped at the mention of his Makers name. Godric had left Eric and that hurt everyday. The knowledge that he wasn't able to stop him from destroying himself was eating away at Eric. Could he do that to Pam? Not willing no. Eric shook his dark thoughts away and wrapped his arms around Pam's waist and pulled her close. It took Pam a moment to return the hug but when she did, she held on fiercely._

"_I'm sorry childe for doing that to you. Your right, of course" Eric said as he gave her one last squeeze and stood up. He kissed the top of her head and heard someone snickering. Fucking Compton. Eric whirled around and glared at the loser._

"_If I was you Compton, I would knock that off. The fact that you are still unedead is a testament to my control and leniency. I will allow you to keep your pathetic life but you are to leave this area. I want you out of Louisiana for awhile Bill. If I see you or hear you , I will end you. Are we understood?" Eric asked Bill. Bill stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets and bowed his head._

"_Yes. Is Sookie really gone?" Bill asked. Eric was on him in a minute and had him by the throat._

"_You don't get to say her name. You were the one that started this whole mess and yes she is gone. You will have to live with that knowledge. Now get packed and get out" Eric hissed and dropped Bill back to the floor, Bill didn't linger._

"_Pam go back to Fangtasia and I will join you shortly" Eric ordered and Pam obeyed._

_Eric went back to Sookie's house. It perplexed him as to why she disappeared but then again she was part fae. There was nothing he could do anyway. He decided then that he would make sure that she was remembered and that there was a nice funeral._

_He went inside and walked from room to room just surveying and taking in her smell. As he passed the living room a picture on the mantle caught his attention. He went over and picked it up to take a closer look._

_It was a picture of Sookie laying out in the sun. She was wearing a tiny yellow bikini but it was tasteful. She looked so happy and it broke Eric's heart again. He wiped away the tears that fell and left the house making sure to lock it up. He took to the sky and headed back to Fangtasia and in his left hand was the picture of Sookie._

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

_Boring, boring. Eric sat upon his throne and was bored. Night in and night out and it was tiring. He watched the fang bangers and tourists thrash on the dance floor in front of him and almost gagged. _

"_Eric I need to go to the store, we're out of umbrella's and lemons" Pam said from behind him._

"_I'll go" Eric said, happy to be able to get out for a bit. He went to his office to get his car keys and headed out._

_Eric stopped at Best Buy to check out the new I phones and decided to buy one after looking it over. He walked across the strip to Wal-mart. He hated this store but it was better than sitting on his throne at the moment. He couldn't help but smirk at the stares and open leers he was getting, humans._

_After grabbing the lemons, he headed over to the party supplies. On his way over he picked up on a scent that he thought long gone. He followed the scent over to the book section where it stopped dead. There was a woman standing there with her back to him. She was wearing jeans and a baby t-shirt. She had a hat on so he couldn't tell what colour her hair was but fuck, she smelled just like Sookie. _

_She must have felt someone staring at her cause she turned around. When her eyes fell on Eric her eyes got wide and her mouth fell open._

"_Do I know you?" Eric asked the woman before him. She was pretty and damn she smelled like Sookie._

"_I, I don't think so" she stammered. She was nervous and Eric wondered if she had ever seen a vampire before. She didn't look like Sookie but that scent was so familiar._

_Eric mentally slapped himself. This is not Sookie no matter what she smells like, don't be an idiot. He looked back at the woman._

"_Sorry to have bothered you" he said and with a nod left._

_The woman let out a breath that she had been holding and relaxed._

_POP POP_

"_You ok? We felt your fear" Claudine said._

"_I'm fine but not here" the woman replied and all three POPPED away._

"_That was close" Claudine said as she walked into the house._

"_What happened? I thought this spell would cover everything, how did Eric find me?" Sookie asked._

"_I'm not sure. No one else has noticed, why him?" Claudine asked._

"_Are you two women daft? His blood that runs in Sookie's veins and her blood in his are calling to each other. Niall warned you that this might happen. Apparently Eric cared a great deal for you Sookie maybe even more than you gave him credit for" Claude explained and Sookie frowned._

"_Whatever" Sookie huffed and went to get a drink._

"_Damn it I forgot my book" Sookie yelled annoyed. POP….POP_

"_Here have a pill, jeez" Claude laughed._

"_Thank you, now get out. I want to take a bath" Sookie said and both fairies disappeared._

_A couple of hours later Sookie sensed a vampire coming into the area. She quickly grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat out on the porch swing. She didn't need them coming to the door, the house smelled like fairy. The vampire that appeared was one Sookie was not expecting. The vampire came closer to the porch._

"_Who are you? What are you doing in this house?" the vampire asked._

"_My name is Susanna and I own this house. I bought it a year ago. You must be Pam" Sookie replied and wanted to laugh at Pam's expression._

"_How did you know that?" Pam said and her fangs extended. Sookie gulped visibly._

_UH-OH_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know my name?" Pam asked again as she took a step closer.

"Jason Stackhouse the man that sold me this house told me not to be alarmed if a couple of vampires came around. He said that they had known his sister Sookie. I guess he considers you friends. He said a male vampire named Eric and a female vampire named Pam. I just assumed that you are her, am I wrong?" Sookie asked. Pam looked puzzled for a moment but then her face became like stone.

"No, you are not. I knew Sookie Stackhouse and she was ok for a breather" Pam replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, she seemed interesting from what Jason has told me" Sookie said as she began to relax.

"Pamela" came Eric's voice as he appeared from around the other side of the house. Sookie watched as Pam bowed deeply to Eric.

`Why are you here?" Eric asked as he eyed Pam curiously.

"I, I had to after what you told me in your office" Pam replied her head down in supplication.

"Fine, curiosity satisfied. You are required back at the bar" Eric said and Pam was gone. Eric turned to look at the woman before him.

"You, it's you from Wal-Mart" Sookie said, in for a penny in for a pound.

"Yes. My name is Eric and you are?" Eric replied and nodded at her.

"Susanna, Susanna Dean" she replied.

"Well Susanna how did you come to be here in this house?" Eric asked.

"I bought it from Jason Stackhouse. He couldn't keep it anymore. It reminded him of his sister. I told him I would take good care of it" Sookie replied.

"Yes, I can see the improvements you made. The driveway looks good as well. I had it re gravelled for Sookie but she died before it was completed" Eric said his voice sad. Something inside Sookie wanted to reach out and comfort Eric and tell him she was still here but she kept quiet.

"When was the last time you where here?" Sookie asked Eric.

"Over two years ago" Eric replied.

"Oh. Um, would you like a blood?" Sookie asked. Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you never know when you'll have a vampire stop by. Yes or no?" Sookie asked again.

"No. I must take my leave. See you around Susanna" Eric said and was gone. Sookie sat outside awhile longer letting her mind wander.

FLASHBACK

Sookie slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer on her kitchen floor, she was lying on the grass in the sunshine. She could hear murmuring all around her and found it was coming from men and women dressed all in white. They were fairies.

"Welcome back Sookie" Claudine said as she helped Sookie to her feet. Sookie checked herself over and found no cuts, she was even dressed in a flowing white gown.

"What happened?" Sookie asked in awe.

"We brought you here and healed you. You need to be with your people to heal your heart, mind and soul. There is someone that would like to talk with you" Claudine said and moved out of the way. Standing behind her was a beautiful man. He had long silver hair and bright blue eyes. He bowed his head and then smiled.

"Hello Sookie. My name is Niall Brigant and I'm the prince of the Fae, the eldest fairy here. I' am also your great grandfather" Niall said.

"My, my grandfather?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. My son Finton laid with your grandmother and begot a son and daughter. Finton was very much in love with your Grandmother" Niall explained.

"Where is my grandfather now?" Sookie asked trying to absorb the information that was given her.

"My son is dead" was all Niall said and a single tear ran from his eye.

"Thank you for saving me and bringing me here grandfather" Sookie said and engulfed Niall in a hug. Niall was taken aback for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around Sookie and returned the hug. Niall let go of Sookie and stepped back.

"Now child we have much to do and much to discuss, come" Niall beckoned as he turned towards a huge house and began to walk away. Sookie didn't even hesitate she followed her grandfather.

END FLASHBACK

A couple of weeks have gone by and it has been very quiet for Sookie. She continued to work on her house, her office inpaticular. Sookie put the new rug down, painted and wallpapered. She was very proud of herself.

The redecorating gave her time to think and thinking she did and it was mostly of Eric. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Eric was capable of loving her and did in fact love her but was she willing to return that love? That was the big question. Sookie was jolted from her thoughts by knocking at the door. She went and opened it.

"Hello Susanna how have you been?" Eric asked. Sookie felt heat flush through her at the sight of him. He was dressed in leather pants and a vest, that was it. The pants looked like they were painted on. Yummy. Holy shit Sookie clear your fucking head. Sookie caught Eric smirk. Pig.

"I' am good. I've been doing more work in the house. I was wondering if you knew any good contractors?" Sookie asked.

"I do. I could give you the number if you would like. I was wondering if you have seen any other vampires around besides Pam or myself?" Eric replied and waited for a response.

"No" Sookie replied, who could Eric mean.

"Be weary of the vampire who lives next door, he is not to be trusted" Eric warned and how right Eric was.

"Would you like a blood? Come in and see what I have done with the place?" Sookie asked.

"No, not tonight Susanna but maybe another?" Eric asked. Sookie nodded in response. Eric fished two cards out of his wallet and handed them to her.

"One card has my information and the other is the contractor" Eric stated and with a smile was gone.

Sookie watched the stars for awhile a routine she normally partook in most nights. It was calm and peaceful at night and Sookie had come to enjoy it. That night Sookie dreamed of Eric, a dream that was not influenced by his blood for it no longer resided in her system.

DREAM

Eric was sitting on his throne when Sookie entered Fangtasia. There were people dancing everywhere, their bodies pulsing and gyrating to the music. Sookie moved through them navigating her way until she was directly in front of Eric. Eric looks up from his phone and smiles. Soon there is no one there but the two of them

In a flash Eric is standing in front of her with nothing on and boy he should stay like that always. Sookie realized that she stood before him bare as the day she was born and she felt no shame. Eric laid his finger upon her breast and trailed it downward toward her navel and even farther till it stopped just above her nest of blonde curls.

"Don't stop Eric" Sookie gasped out as she trembled with want.

"Why Sookie?" Eric asked as he moved his finger back and forth through the curls.

"I like the way you touch me. I feel alive when you do, more alive then when I'm without you. Kiss me Eric?" Sookie' s voice trembled like her body, waiting, wanting.

Eric snaked his hand around her back and grabbed her hair baring her neck to him. He sniffed up one side and then the other, scenting. Oh she was ripe with want. Her blood was calling to him, take, have and want. Oh how he wanted but something was holding him back. He pulled her ear close and whispered.

"Do you love me?" and pulled back to peer into her eyes. There was no hesitation.

"Yes, with everything that I' am, yes" Sookie cried out and in a surprising move manhandled a surprised Eric and bit into his chest. Her teeth cut through his flesh as his cool but thick, rich blood ran down her throat. It was nirvana, it was like coming home. When the wound closed Sookie licked his chest and then whispered back.

"And now Viking, now you are mine."

END DREAM

Sookie woke up, the sheets soaked but a pleasant feeling running through her body. What the hell was that?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 4

Sookie sat up in bed and looked at the window, it must be early morning the sun just rising. Sookie shook her head to shake away the cobwebs. That dream had been so hot and so animalistic. Sookie had said she loved Eric and bit him over the heart. Sookie's head started to spin and she felt sort of disconnected and she was reeling from her revelation that indeed she loved Eric. She could feel it inside of her like a dam waiting to burst free.

Sookie got up and went into the bathroom to grab a cup of water. She filled the cup and brought to her lips and promptly dropped the cup into the sink where it bounced around. Sookie watched in the mirror as she wiped the blood from her lips. It was real, the dream was real. Sookie had drank Eric's blood.

Oh shit, oh shit she wasn't ready for this, not yet. He'll surely know that it was really her now. He'll feel his blood inside of her.

FLASHBACK

"Why did you do it Sookie? Why did you try to end your life?" Niall asked. Sookie fidgeted in her seat and kept her eyes on the floor.

"I, I have no one. Bill betrayed me and Gran is gone. Everyone just wants me for my abilities, no one loves the real me" Sookie stammered as she took big gulps of air to try and calm down.

"You are so very wrong child. The vampire is not a bad man and he loves you although he does not yet realize the depth of that love but he will" Niall held onto Sookie's hand as he told her.

"The vampire loves me, what a crock of shit. Bill almost had me killed so he could force his blood on me" Sookie yelled and jumped to her feet.

"I do not know this Bill you speak of. I was talking about Eric Northman" Niall said.

"Pfft. He chained me up in the basement so he could give me to Russell" Sookie cried out her anger rising a notch.

"Sookie, please calm down. I know Eric and I know he would not have handed you over. Whether you agreed or not he had to do what he did to save you. It was only ever about you" Niall tried to calm Sookie down.

"Eric is a selfish bastard who only cares about himself" Sookie said but it sounded untrue even to her own ears.

"Let's put this discussion aside for another time we have other things to discuss. Now while in the Faerie we will train you to be able to use your fairy powers. It surprised me greatly to find out that you indeed inherited the essential spark, now you learn how to wield it" Niall explained.

"Ok. I guess I could do with some control" Sookie agreed.

"Good. Now for your safety if you decide to go back you will go as someone else. Sookie Stackhouse will no longer be for now. You cannot tell anyone who you really are for if they were able to capture you and harness your power it would tip the scales of light and dark. Fear not though child we would be watching" Niall reassured her with a smile.

"No one would know me?" Sookie asked her eyes watering.

"No one well except maybe Eric. Your blood that flows in his veins will call out to the his blood in your veins. I have diluted his blood as much as I can so you will no longer be influenced by it but I could not remove it all. It's as if the two have bonded, strange. He will not know for sure who you are" Niall explained.

"Is that a good thing?" Sookie asked hopeful.

"Yes, very good. The more you stay away from vampires, the better. Now you as all my children and grandchildren have an inheritance. Here in the Faerie you will be taken care of if you return to earth you will be taken care of as well" Niall told Sookie with a smile on his lips.

"I ' am not a kept woman" Sookie bellowed her anger rising again.

"No one said you were Sookie. You are family and family takes care of family besides what will you do when you go back? You have no clothes, no belongings and no where to live. How will you survive?" Niall asked Sookie his anger rising as well.

"I, I. I'm sorry grandfather you are right. Family does help family. Thank you. Can I ask how much?" Sookie inquired. Niall handed her a piece of paper. The paper had her name on it and an amount for two million dollars. Sookie fell into the chair closest to her for her legs felt like Jell-O.

"Are you serious?" Sookie squeaked out.

"Deadly" Niall said with an edge to his voice.

"Ok grandfather. When do we begin?" Sookie asked trying to absorb all that she had been told.

"Now" Niall replied and so it began.

END FLASHBACK

POP

"Sookie child I felt your distress and had to come. What is wrong?" Niall asked Sookie as she came back into her bedroom.

"I had a dream about Eric and in it I bit him and claimed him as mine and when I woke up I found blood on my mouth" Sookie said trembling slightly.

"Child I told you that the blood knows the truth. You love the vampire I knew this and told you as much. Your connection must run deep if your able to physically enter his dreams. You have recognised this truth in your dreams and you must do so in reality" Niall chided gently.

"Well, knowing doesn't mean I'm ready to face it yet. Can you mask me or something?" Sookie asked Niall with big scared eyes.

"I know of a spell but I'm not sure it will work. You must be prepared to face Eric and your future but you cannot due that until you come to grips with who you are" Niall explained.

Niall stood and spread his arms wide and started chanting. A purple mist enveloped Sookie for a few seconds and then disappeared. Niall placed a kiss upon Sookie's head and POP he was gone.

Sookie decided to clean the house until the hour was respectable so she could call Alcide Hevereaux. She pushed all thoughts of Eric aside for she had work to do and need to be clear headed. Repress, repress, repress.

"Yes. Hello, I'm calling for Alcide Hevereaux" Sookie said as she moved about the kitchen.

"You got him. How can I help you?" Came Alcide's voice.

"My name is Susanna Dean. I got your number from Eric Northman. I was wondering if I could get an estimate for a greenhouse" Sookie explained.

"Northman recommended me, well that's a first. Sure I could do that, let me have your address" Alcide asked as he grabbed a pen and paper.

"It's 6756 Hummingbird Road the last house on the road" Sookie relayed. She decided to ignore the comment.

"What, the Stackhouse home?" Alcide asked his voice had saddened some.

"Yes but the house is mine now. When can you come?" Sookie asked .

"I can be there in an hour" Alcide replied.

"Thank you, see you then" Sookie said and hung up.

Sookie made a pot of coffee as she waited for Alcide to show up. Alcide drove up in his truck forty five minutes later and Sookie met him outside. After a brief introduction Sookie started explaining what she wanted.

"Ok, I would like the old shed taken down and a greenhouse put up in it's place. It should be twenty-five feet long by fifteen feet wide. I would like a room built on the back to be used like a shed. I want all the greenhouse bells and whistles. I want it similar to Walter's Greenhouse but on a smaller scale" Sookie explained and found she was rather excited.

"Well, at least you know what you want" Alcide laughed while he jotted down information and measurements.

"I need to get on my laptop and check a few things. Give me a moment?' Alcide inquired. Sookie nodded and went inside. About twenty minutes later Sookie heard a knock at the door.

"Come in and help yourself to some coffee" Sookie called out from the bedroom. She came nback into the kitchen and Alcide was there standing by the door sipping a cup.

'Ok, Ms Dean" Alcide started.

"Call me Susanna" Sookie interrupted with a smile and waved him to continue.

"Ok, Susanna I can have it up in a week. It will cost you about one hundred thousand dollars and it will have everything you asked for. If that sounds good I will start tomorrow around seven am" Alcide handed Sookie a piece of paper that contained the estimate. Sookie looked it over.

"Sounds good" Sookie replied and signed the paper. Alcide finished his coffee and put the cup on the counter.

"Thank you Susanna, see you tomorrow" Alcide waved and went out to his truck.

A week wasn't a lot of time. Tomorrow she would have to go into Shreveport and check out Lowe's, Home Depot and Wal-Mart to make sure she can get the supplies she will need. Now what will she grow?

The next week flew by in a flash and soon the greenhouse was built. Sookie was very impressed with how it turned out. Alcide had come in under the estimate by twenty thousand so Sookie gave him a ten thousand bonus. Alcide was very grateful and wanted to go out for dinner but Sookie declined as Eric's face floated across her mind, oh Eric.

The entire time she was preoccupied with getting her plant stuff ready she did not dream of Eric once. He was always in the back of her mind but far back. She knew she needed to work some stuff out but couldn't find the strength to do so

Sookie waved to Alcide as he pulled out of her driveway and headed home. Tomorrow Sookie would go and get her supplies and start on her new business venture and if the business part didn't work out she would always have fresh flowers.

Sookie was sitting out on the swing when a void registered on her radar but it was coming from the wrong direction to be Eric or Pam. Sookie began to breathe slow and deep as Niall had taught her. Sookie's breathing increased in speed as the vampire came into view. It was Bill Compton. Ok Sookie, he doesn't know you. You need to keep your head. Bill came closer.

"Where is Jason Stackhouse?" Bill's cold voice asked as he came nearer.

"Probably at his house. My name is Susanna Dean and I bought this house from him" Sookie said holding her emotions at bay.

"I knew the woman who had lived here before, she was very special to me" Bill said and his face was emotionless as stone.

"She seemed to be special to a lot of people" Sookie replied.

"She was" Bill said and came to the foot of the porch. Sookie abruptly got up.

"Well it's time for me to go to bed, good night Mr?" Sookie asked as she headed to the door.

"Bill Compton" Bill replied and he was right behind Sookie. Sookie jumped as he startled her.

"Crap, don't do that" Sookie scolded. Something crossed over Bill's face and Sookie prepared to call forth her power.

"Sorry. Before I go I wanted to warn you about a vampire that might come round here. His name is Eric Northman and he cannot be trusted" Bill said his voice like ice and all Sookie wanted to do was laugh in his face. What a Spithead.

"Thank you for the warning good night Mr Compton" Sookie said as she stepped through the door and promptly closed it.

Sookie went to the phone and called Eric. He answered it just before she was ready to hang up.

"This is Northman" Eric said, same old Eric.

"Hello Eric this is Susanna Dean. I just called to inform you that Bill Compton is back and he seems to think I need to be warned about you" Sookie explained the situation.

"That weasel" Eric retorted.

"Eh, I know about him already. When I bought the house from Jason he told me about Bill and his sister. The vamp is a piece of crap" Sookie said with a laugh.

"I' am indisposed at the moment to come and check out Bill but I could send Pam if you need" Eric offered.

"No, no that's alright. I'm home now anyway and don't plan on leaving. I just called to let you know" Sookie said with a yawn.

"Yes, well I won't keep you any longer. Thank you Susanna" Eric said and hung up. That vampire was never one for saying good bye.

Sookie wondered why he did not come and felt a little disappointed until the little green eyed monster stirred and whispered to her that he was probably having sex with a fang banger. Sookie went to bed that night angry with Eric and annoyed with herself.

The following morning Sookie woke up feeling happy and light. Today was the day that she started her little venture. She hoped in the shower where she never thought about Eric ashe soaped herself up. Fucking Eric.

After getting dressed she made a coffee to go and headed out the door. Sookie was sure glad she bought a truck now. It will come in handy when she needed to get supplies.

Sookie had made three trips to get everything she needed, it was well after dark when she was unloading her last load.

"Hello Susanna. I like your greenhouse" Eric said as he came into her field of vision. Sookie got up off the floor and wiped her hands on the back of her jeans.

"Thank you Eric. Alcide did a wonderful job. Thank you for recommending him" Sookie replied with a smile.

"What are you going to grow?" he asked her as he took in all the items she had stocked on the shelves.

"Roses, tulips, carnations, orchids, that kind of thing. I can sell them to the surrounding stores and at the market" Sookie replied as she went back out to the truck to get the last bag of soil. Eric came up behind her and took it from her.

"You look exhausted let me take that for you" Eric said and when their fingers touched the bag fell to the ground. Eric hissed out a breathe and Sookie gasped.

"Sookie?" Eric whispered as he looked Susanna in the eye.

"No, Susanna. What's wrong Eric?" Sookie asked. Ok calm down Sookie. Eric shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Nothing. Where do you want this?" Eric asked as he picked the bag back up. Sookie pointed to the cabinet by the bck door and Eric put it in. Eric felt confused and slightly out of place.

"Why don't you come in. I'm going to take a shower and then we can chat?" Sookie suggested hoping that Eric would stay. Besides he looked a little spooked at the moment.

"Ok" Eric replied and followed Sookie inside.

Sookie heated up a blood for Eric and went to have a shower. Ever since their fingers touched Sookie had wanted to touch more of Eric. It was like a fire had been ignited and she craved him. She felt truly alive when he was around. As she dried off and grabbed a sun dress from the closet.

Eric was so focused on analysing what had happened that he didn't notice Sookie at first. When he did see her he grabbed at his chest and then his head. His world started spinning. God's what is happening to me? Now I'm seeing things.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 5

"Are you alright Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Where did you get that dress?" Eric hissed out as he tried to regain his control.

"Jason gave me a box of his sisters things" Sookie replied and looked down at what she was wearing. Sookie realized she was wearing the dress that she wore the first time she had met Eric. Why would she put that on?

"I'm sorry Eric, I'll go change" Sookie said and turned to leave but Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Don't you realize that your playing with my heart? Why? I can feel you tremble and your heart rate increase. Does it make you hot and bothered to prance around like my Sookie? You want to be my Sookie? You will never take her place" Eric hissed into her ear and then he was gone.

Sookie fell to the floor and sobbed. What had she done? Had she been jaded to much to believe in Eric's love? To screwed up that she couldn't see when she was being cruel? Sookie lay on the kitchen floor crying and feeling like a giant piece of crap. There was a knock on the door. Sookie dragged herself to her feet and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Bill.

"Good evening Susanna don't you look lovely in that dress" Bill said as his fangs slid down. Sookie shiver as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Thank you Mr. Compton. What can I do for you?" Sookie asked.

"I just thought I would stop by and see if you wanted to go for a walk?" Bill asked showing blunt white teeth. He knew that Eric had been by and was interested in the woman, maybe he could have her first, just like Sookie. Sweet Sookie.

"Not tonight. Thank you for the offer though" Sookie replied and before Bill could say anymore she closed the door. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to got to bed.

Sookie went to her room and laid on the bed in her sundress. Soon she was fast asleep. Sookie was so deep in her sleep that she didn't even stir when a tall figure appeared beside her bed. The figure just stood there watching the sleeping beauty before him and wandering what she dreamed of.

"Eric please, please don't leave me" the beauty called out in her sleep and the figure quietly fell to his knees beside her. What was it that drew him to her like a moth to a flame?

Who was this woman and why did she remind him so much of Sookie. Eric felt at odds with this. Sure Susanna was attractive and sweet but she was no Sookie. For the past five years all Eric has wanted to do is turn back the clock and have Sookie alive and well. He would have done anything for her, even went to his final death for her but in the end it was not enough to make her stay.

"Eric, please I love you. I do, you have to believe me. No, I' am Sookie Stackhouse please believe me" Sookie shouted out in her dream. It was like Eric was thrown back into the wall. What the hell? A picture fell off the wall and crashed to the floor. Sookie bolted up right. She flicked on the light and was startled to see Eric standing in the corner of her room.

"Eric?" Sookie asked but Eric couldn't open his mouth he couldn't speak. Why was she doing this to him.

"Why did you say you were Sookie Stackhouse in your dream?" Eric asked his voice wavering.

Sookie really looked at Eric and realized that he was barely hanging on. She needed to come clean and tell him the truth. She need to stop running from herself and reclaim who she is once and for all time.

"I said that because I' am Sookie Stackhouse. I love you Eric. I have for a long time I was just to afraid to admit it" Sookie said with love and pride.

Suddenly white light engulfed Sookie on the bed . Eric had to shield his eyes at the brightness. This was Sookie, his Sookie. When the light faded and he was able to focus his eyes landed on the woman in the bed. His dead heart shattered in his chest. Sookie lay there now where Susanna had just been. Susanna really was Sookie and Sookie had lied to him.

Sookie knew that she was herself again. It was in her all this time she just had to reclaim it. She looked over at Eric and smiled but her smile soon faded as she took in his cold, hard face.

"How long? How long have you been alive, did you even die?" Eric questioned his voice slightly breaking at the end.

"No, I never died. Niall kept me in the Faerie until I was able to keep myself safe. I wasn't ready yet to be me so I came back as Susanna. You have to understand Eric" Sookie started but Eric jumped in.

"Understand, understand? I loved you more than anything else. More than Pam, more than myself. I would have died to keep you safe. I knew in some way that you were you but I thought I was losing my mind. That you blatantly did things to fuck with my mind hurts beyond anything that I have ever felt except for what I felt when you died in my arms. That night part of me died to and you didn't have the balls to tell me you were back. You are a cold heartless bitch Sookie Stackhouse and I never want to see you again" Eric said his voice cold and deadly. He was out the window and gone into the night.

"What the hell just happened?" Sookie said to the cold, empty house. POP

"What have you done child?" Niall scolded Sookie as he appeared in her room.

"I told Eric the truth and he called me a bitch" Sookie said angrily.

"You cannot toy with his heart and then expect him to fall at your feet. You are you again child and without Eric I feel you are in danger" Niall said with a sigh.

"What do you mean. I can take care of myself and besides I can go back to the Faerie if things get rough" Sookie said confident, arrogant and Niall's anger flared.

"No you cannot. When you signed that paper and accepted that money you were signing away the right to return. You wanted to come back and live a normal life, I'm sorry child but you cannot have it both ways" Niall explained.

FLASHBACK

"Now Sookie when you sign this and return to the earthly realm that will be your home. You choose to live out your life as a human, well you know what I mean. There is no going back once you decide so you best think about this" Niall explained and urged Sookie to really think about it.

"I want to go back. I want to try and lead a normal life. I miss my home" Sookie said with conviction and signed the paper before her. Niall sadly looked on as she callously signed the paper. She would come to understand in time what she had so rashly signed away. Niall had no choice but to let her go and watch over her from afar.

END FLASHBACK

"But, but I" Sookie stammered.

"No you must take responsibility for what you have done. You cannot run from this Sookie, you must make it right. I'm afraid I cannot help you on this journey. This you must face alone. Good luck child" Niall said and disappeared with a POP.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 6

What am I going to do? Sookie was so confused she didn't know what to do next. First thing first, time to get up and make some coffee. It was only three in the morning but Sookie knew no more sleep would come this day. Sookie headed down to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Soookie was about to put the carafe into it's spot when she heard a loud crash and the front door exploded into pieces.

Sookie thought her heart would stop. Standing on the other side of the hole which use to be her door was one pissed off Pam. Pam's teeth were down and she was growling.

"It's you. Your alive?" Pam hissed sounding like a angry rattle snake.

"Y-yes" Sookie stammered. She didn't know what to do. She knew that Pam couldn't get in but it didn't mean she wouldn't destroy her house trying to.

"Is it really you?" Pam asks as her fangs recede. Sookie takes a chance.

"Yes it's me. Come in Pam" Sookie calls out and Pam's in front of her. Pam sniffs her and then moves back a couple of inches.

"What did you do to my master? I knew you were trouble the first time I met you, what have you done?" Pam demanded.

"I don't know really. I was only trying to protect myself Pam. A lot of supes want me" Sookie replied.

"Get the fuck over yourself you whiney, sneaky child. You don't think that Eric would sacrifice everything to keep you safe? He has twice already, yet you purposely deceive him" Pam chides as she shakes her head. She needs to calm down. She would never intentionally hurt Sookie not just because of Eric but because she thought life with her was much more interesting.

"God Pam I really hurt him, didn't I" Sookie asked her voice trembling as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Give the girl a cookie. I want you to get your coffee, I would like a blood and sit down. I have a story to tell you" Pam commanded and Sookie just stared.

"Now" Pam urged and Sookie moved.

Sookie made her coffee and gave Pam her blood. Pam had a couple of swigs and Sookie drank some coffee.

"Eric is a complex vampire and has many layers. You know Sheriff Eric, you've seen him a lot. Then there's pompous Eric, whom you seem to really detest. There's a few others but their not relative. The last layer is the Eric that has been walking around for the past six years, ever since you came into the picture" Pam began and took a break to drink some blood.

"That Eric although his heart does not beat it did for you. You Sookie Stackhouse made a normally arrogant, selfish bastard of a vampire love you. Now mind you I say those words with affection" Pam smirked and Sookie couldn't help it she giggled.

"He didn't even love his human wife like he loves you. One thing you must know about vampires, when we feel something we feel it all the way. There is none of this half assed shit, it's all or nothing" Pam said and took another drink and Sookie sipped her coffee.

"What has he been like?" Sookie inquired curiously.

"Insufferable and really cramping my style. Eric has not been himself. Sure when it's important he becomes Eric but the rest of the time he just exists. You would not think that vampires have light but when you were gone, it snuffed his out. He barely feeds anymore and I've only ever seen him fuck maybe a handleful of times" Pam revealed and wasn't surprised when she seen the bullshit look on Sookie's face. Pam just laughed and shook her head.

"Believe me or not that is your prerogative not mine. By the way I knew that you were in the Faerie I just didn't know if you were dead or not" Pam said.

"How?" Sookie asked.

"I smelt faeries after you disappeared. I'm surprised Eric did not scent them but then he was grieving and so so pissed. He went over to kill Bill and Sophie Ann but Russell came back" Sookie gasped.

"No worries. Russell killed Sophie Ann and I killed Russell, with your shotgun to boot. We left Bill alive and told him to take a hike for awhile. I guess he figures five years is enough but he is wrong" Pam said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"How do I make this right, Pam?" Sookie asked as fresh tears fell.

"That I do not know that is for you to figure out. If it can be fixed you will know how. I must leave if I' am to make it to ground in enough time" Pam said and got up.

"Thank you for coming and explaining a few things for me" Sookkie said and gave Pam a small smile.

"Your welcome. Sorry for the door" Pam replied.

"No biggie. I will replace it tomorrow. See ya Pam" Sookie said as Pam stepped out into the night.

"See ya Sookie. If I can I will help soften him. If you need me, you know where I' am" Pam said with a smirk and was gone.

Sookie flopped onto the sofa and began to think of what she had done and if there was anyway to change it and make things right. She knew that she loved Eric but she must love all of him or none of him. Like Pam said it was all or nothing. Could she love all of him?

Days went by and changed into weeks. Sookie kept herself busy planting flowers and getting her greenhouse up and running. She kept hidden from everyone until she had a clear plan on what she would do. It was easy to keep out of sight for no one came by. Bill seemed to be gone and that was a good thing. Jason wasn't around either, she was all alone and for once she did not mind.

Sookie was just finishing repotting her daisies and orchids.

"Hello little piggy the big bad wolf is here to finish the job" came the sickly sweet voice of Debbie Pelt. Why hadn't she heard Debbie's approach?

Sookie turned to face Debbie who was smiling cruelly at her. Ok Sook breathe. In and out, nice and slow. Focus.

"You should have stayed gone Debbie" Sookie said as she brought forth her power and shot it at Debbie. The light hit her dead on in the chest and she went flying back out the greenhouse door. She wasn't dead yet, just stunned. Sookie grabbed the big pruning sheers and walked up to Debbie's prone figure.

"What did you do to me you freak?" Debbie shouted.

"I'm a freak? You become all hairy and gross and I' m a freak. Bitch, please" Sookie spit out venomously. Debbie shrank back down into the ground, for once she was truly scared. Sookie looked positively evil.

"Now Debbie, now you die" Sookie laughed cold and malicious as she swung the sheers and brought them down with such force that they hit the ground underneath Debbie's chest. Sookie watched as Debbie died and her only thought was, good riddance.

Sookie worked half the night digging a grave far back in the woods in which to throw Debbie in. It wasn't until she was patting the earth down that it filtered through her brain on what she had done.

"Oh, god I killed Debbie" Sookie cried out and began to cry.

Grow up Sook you did what had to be done. It's survival. As Sookie thought that she thought of Eric. Was he so different? He killed for survival or for her survival. It was cold, ,heartless but it was a fact of life. Yes, she could love all of Eric. After all they weren't that different.

Sookie looked at her watch. It was 10 pm if she hurried she could get home, shower and make it to Fangtasia by mid night. Sookie ran back to the house, closed up the green house and headed in for her shower. After drying off, Sookie decided on her wardrobe. Tight black jeans and the red Fangtasia t-shirt that Eric had given her the night that she was attacked by Maryanne. After a light application of makeup Sookie headed out the door.

She arrived at Fangtasia shortly before midnight. Pam was at the door and when her eyes fell on Sookie she frowned.

"Hello Pam is Eric here?" Sookie asked as she paid the cover.

"Yes, but he is busy. Perhaps you can come back tomorrow evening" Pam suggested with a fangy smile.

"No I need to see him tonight. Now let me in and I won't "Spark" you" Sookie said. Her voice was steel and she was determined.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Pam said trying to convey how much of a bad idea that was but of course Sookie was being pigheaded as usual. Pam watched Sookie as her hand slightly glowed, a quick look around assured her no one was paying attention. Fuck.

"Fine. Go in but don't say I didn't warn you" Pam sighed. This ought to be interestingly bad.

"Thank you." Sookie said and stepped inside. Eric was probably with a fang banger, stupid jerk.

As she went deeper into the club a feeling of dread washed over her. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. She went to turn around and leave but stopped dead in her tracks when she came face too face with Bill.

"Sookie? Is that really you?" Bill asked as he checked her out. Before Sookie could answer him someone else spoke.

"No, that is not Sookie. Sookie is dead. Now go home Bill" Eric ordered. Eric's look was cold but he seemed to be trying to convey something with his eyes.

"Are you mad Eric, this is Sookie" Bill said coldly.

"What is going on here Eric?" came a male voice.

"Nothing, my king" Eric replied and bowed his head the Felipe De Castro. Eric wanted to kill Bill and yell at Sookie for being so stupid. Fuck.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_The Beating Of My Heart_

_A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do._

_Chapter 7_

"_The word was that Sookie Stackhouse was dead. How could this um, beautiful creature be her?" Felipe asked eyeing Sookie curiously._

_Eric was in a real pickle so to speak. If he lied and he was ever found out well let's just say it wouldn't end well for either of them. If he said yes maybe they had a chance to think of a plan. Seriously he maybe mad at the woman but he did not want her harmed. _

"_Yes, yes I' am Sookie Stackhouse and as you can see your highness I' am very much alive I've just been away for awhile. It's nice to meet you" Sookie said and pasted on her crazy Sookie smile while doing a curtsey to the King. The King seemed to be impressed._

"_Well, very interesting. Barry has said so much about you" Felipe cooed. Sookie was going to kill Barry if she ever came across him again. _

"_Yes, how flattering I hope" Sookie said with a wink but inside she wanted to puke._

"_How is good old Barry?" She asked genuinely curious._

"_I just acquired him not to long ago but his skills are adequate. How are yours my dear?" Felipe asked fishing for some information._

"_Same as Barry's I believe" Sookie replied as she tried to stay calm._

"_I see. Do you have protection. What I mean is do you have a Master?" Felipe asked. He would take the lass if she was unclaimed._

_Eric was becoming quite nervous. It appeared that Sookie maybe taken after all and there would be nothing he would be able to do to help her. God dammit Sookie what the hell have you done now?_

"_Yes. I have a master" Sookie replied and sucked in a breathe. Please god if your up there help me._

"_Well, my dear please let's not be coy who has a claim on you?" Felipe inquired. If it was a weaker, underling he would take her anyway for who could deny their King._

"_Eric Northman. I belong to Eric" Sookie replied as she pulled down her shirt at the shoulder to reveal the bite mark that Eric had left when he fed from her the day he walked in the sun._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Grandfather why has the mark Eric left on my shoulder not healed yet? Or even disappeared?" Sookie asked as she showed Niall the mark._

_Niall smiled to himself. Eric Northman whether he knew it or not placed a mating bite on Sookie. They are fated and now the mating mark is the proof Niall needed. If he told Sookie she would surely run and never except Eric. If they didn't eventually except each or chose other mates they would both wither and die. No, Sookie would have to find out the truth for herself._

"_I cannot say Sookie. This you must learn on your own" Niall answered and sighed when Sookie huffed and stomped her foot. What a child._

"_Your so highhanded, you remind me of Eric" Sookie yelled out and stomped away._

_END FLASHBACK_

_Felipe came closer to Sookie and inspected the mark. It was a mating bite. Damn, if he wanted the telepath he would need to think of a way to get her that was less than legal._

"_Ah a mating bite. Well, well Eric you chose yourself a good mate" Felipe commented as he turned away from Sookie. Eric was surprised to hear that his bite that day had claimed Sookie as his mate. He had heard that vampires mating was very rare, especially with humans._

"_Yes. Sorry your Majesty but we were keeping it to ourselves until a time for the bonding ceremony could be made" Eric said voice even._

"_I will see what is available when I get back to Vegas and set it up for you. Will you be pleased to have it in Vegas?" Felipe asked._

"_That would be an honour my King, thank you" Eric replied and bowed deeply._

"_Very well Eric. I will head back to Vegas now. From now on you will be dealing with Victor directly" Felipe said and was gone. Eric waited a few moments and then grabbed Sookie by the arm and pulled her into his office. He pushed her into a chair and locked his office door. Eric stood with his head against the door._

"_Why did you say you belonged to me?" Eric whispered fearing more of Sookie's bullshit._

"_I will answer you but first I have to tell you something" Sookie said and took a deep breathe._

"_Earlier tonight Debbie Pelt came for me and I had to kill her. I realized then and there that you and I are not that different. We both do what we must to survive. When Debbie took her last breathe I was happy. She deserved to die. My point is that if you want me you must take all of me even the bad parts as I will do the same for you. Yes I want you Eric and I am yours as you are mine" when Sookie said the last part Eric turned to look at her._

"_Yes, Eric that dream was real. Somehow we connected and I bit you" Sookie replied to his unspoken question. Sookie grabbed Eric's shirt and ripped down the middle to reveal the bite mark Sookie had left. That mark had not faded as well. Eric was Sookie's mate and she had proven it herself._

_Sookie placed kisses all over Eric's chest and as hunger drove her on she began playfully biting at him until she could no longer take it._

"_Take me Eric" Sookie said as she bit into his flesh and let his blood slid down her throat. As the bite healed over Sookie threw her head back and howled._

_Eric was stunned at first that Sookie had asked him to make love to her and then she bit him. The last straw was when she howled after drinking his blood. Eric grabbed Sookie and pulled her up until her legs wrapped around his waist. Sookie was like an animal she was rubbing herself on him and purring like a cat._

_Eric flipped them around and pushed Sookie up against the door. He began kissing her lips demanding entrance into her hot little mouth. As he licked his way in he couldn't help but think, finally. He wanted to kiss her breasts so he grabbed either side of her shirt and ripped it away from her body. Sookie pulled her mouth away._

"_Hey, that was the only shirt I have that was once yours" Sookie protested._

"_I'll give you another. You don't know what it does to me to know you like wearing my clothes. You are mine Sookie Stackhouse, now and forever" Eric replied and dove back at her lips._

_Sookie's hands wandered down to his zipper and button and worked Eric's jeans open. She had seen his "gracious plenty" before but this time it was all hers._

"_I like gracious plenty. It sounds fitting" Eric teased Sookie. Shit, had she really said that out loud?_

"_Shut up and get naked already" Sookie complained._

_Instead of getting naked. Eric took Sookie over to the closet and then the couch. He spread a blanket over the couch and gently laid Sookie down. Once she was out of his arms he undid her jeans and pulled them off. He descended on her mound and licked it through her panties. Sookie mewled and jerked her hips up. Eric chuckled._

_He pulled down her panties and then licked her inner thigh up until he came to her clit. Sookie's legs fell open revealing her most precious parts to Eric's eyes. He thought her perfect and placed a kiss upon her lower lips. He then proceeded to lick her from nub to slit repeatedly until she was chanting his name. He pressed his cool tongue inside her hot core and flicked her clit and was rewarded with a scream from Sookie and the beautiful site of his lover's orgasm. Eric lapped up her juices and leaned into plunder her mouth._

_Sookie could taste herself on Eric's tongue and it turned her on more. She tried to pull Eric down onto her but he would not budge._

"_No Sookie. I have waited to long to do this in my office. We'll get dressed and I will take you to my home" Eric said and kissed her nose._

"_Ok" Sookie replied._

_They had just pulled on their clothes when the door was busted off it's hinges to reveal an irate Bill._

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 8

"You are mine Sookeh. I bonded with you first" Bill coldly said as he stepped into the room. Eric hissed as he stood protectively in front of Sookie.

"Oh, Mr High and Mighty Sheriff who hides behind his title. You're a liar Eric and I won't let you hurt Sookie anymore. Come with me Sookeh" Bill said as he motioned Sookie toward him.

What the hell was going on? Why did Bill call Eric a liar?

"He's slated to marry someone else he does not love you" Bill yelled out and Eric made a grab for him. Before Eric reached Bill, Sookie called forth her power. She raised her hand towards Bill and waved him toward her. Bill was dragged along the ground until he was inches away from her and Sookie held him fast.

"Explain yourself" Sookie ordered as her eyes blazed. She was beyond pissed, she was seeing red.

"Sookie, lover watch yourself" Eric warned but Sookie was not in the mood so she silenced him.

"Explain now" Sookie said as she raised her glowing hand.

"Eric has a contract with Oklahoma. It has been arranged that he marry another vampire, the Queen of Oklahoma" Bill explained. Sookie dropped her hold on Bill and turned to Eric. Eric was not afraid he stood tall against his glowing Princess.

"You dare claim me when you belong to another?" Sookie screeched as she got ready to hit Eric with an energy ball. Out of nowhere Pam came flying in the room and wrapped rope gently but carefully around Sookie so she could not harm Eric. Once Sookie was subdued Pam placed her on the couch and turned on Bill.

"How dare you Compton" Pam said and drop kicked him through the wall and he smashed into the cement barrier on the other side. Once Bill was out Pam grabbed some silver chains and tied him to a chair in Eric's office. Eric came out of his office and into the bar.

"Fangtasia is closing, everyone get out" Eric ordered and the other vampires ushered the humans out.

"You all go home, now" He ordered and soon there was only four of them left. Eric went back into his office. He fell to his knees before Sookie.

"Lover, a couple of years after you were gone I found out that Godric had arranged for me to marry the Queen of Oklahoma to gain power. He wanted me to be able to survive anything. I told her no though and went against Godric's wishes. If you weren't going to be my wife than I wanted no other. She was understandably upset but it was my choice after all" Eric explained.

"Bill is just being a prick again. He can't seem to face the fact that you two are through. You should kill him and be done with it" Pam said as she checked her fingernails.

Sensing that Sookie was calm once again Eric undid her bindings and pulled her into his arms where she belonged. Fuck Oklahoma Sookie thought as she got up and stood before Bill. Sookie called forth her power to fill her, she would make things right.

"And fuck you Bill Compton" Sookie shouted. Bill started to stir and as he opened his eyes Sookie shot him in the chest with everything she had. It was a ball filled with pure light. Bill had a stunned look in his eyes before he burst into ash.

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"That a girl" Pam said with pride. Sookie turned to Eric.

"He had to die. If he was allowed to live he would just keep trying to separate us. I almost killed you earlier I was blinded by rage. I' am not sorry that I killed him. Our survival is all that matters" Sookie said as she stood in front of Eric.

"Oh, lover I could careless if Bill is gone. If you are ok, then I' am ok. That was hot, let's get out of here" Eric said as he pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the lips. Sookie could feel his gracious plenty rub against her thigh and she giggled.

"Close up, Pam" Eric said as they went out the door.

Once they were out the door, Eric leapt into the air and they were flying. Sookie squealed at first but soon relaxed into Eric's embrace. This was her love and her mate and there was nowhere else that she would be.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

At the last minute Eric decided to go to Sookie's house. As he flew through the air and Sookie dozed his mind seemed to wander to what almost happened in his office. There were things that needed to be said and if the situation turned ugly at least Sookie would be home safe.

Eric landed softly in the backyard and walked up to the porch swing and sat down. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and hoped what happened next turned out proper.

"Sookie. Time to wake up Lover" Eric whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm" Sookie murmured and burrowed deeper into Eric's chest and sighed.

"Sookie" Eric tried again as he gently shook her. Finally deep brown eyes opened and peered up at him, Sookie smiled. Sookie pulled herself up and looked around confused.

"Why are we at my house. Don't you trust me to take me to your home?" Sookie said as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Sookie, I hate it when you cry and that's not why we are here" Eric said gently.

"What you got someone over at our house? Did n't have time to hide her?" Sookie said suddenly angry for no reason. Why was she attacking Eric?

Eric pushed Sookie off his lap and onto the seat and jumped up. That was it. Why did he put up with this shit? Sookie will never change, never.

"Enough. That is not the reason and I can't believe you would say that. Since you revealed yourself to me there has been no one, fuck even before that. Long before that but that really isn't any of your business. You were the one who decided to keep me in the dark like a fucking mushroom" Eric yelled.

"Don't speak to me like that you big jerk" Sookie shouted back.

"This is not what I wanted to happen but there doesn't seem to be a way to get through to you. For instance you were going to kill me because Bill handed you a lie and not a fact. Why do you always do that? You take the side of someone that has lied to you and damaged you over me? I can't do this anymore Sookie" Eric said his voice flat and lifeless.

"What?" Sookie replied.

"I can't do this with you anymore. Even though my heart does not beat how much do you think you can stomp on it before it permanently breaks? You need to grow up Sookie and really think about what you want your life to be but I' am done" Eric started to say but there was a POP and Niall appeared before them.

"Granddaughter, what have you done, again? Eric you must reconsider your decision before it's to late" Niall warned.

"To late for what? I renounce my claim on Sookie. She is free to live her life as she chooses. I will bare any repercussions this denial brings" Eric stated with a sad smile.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Niall asked.

"A last gift for the Sookie that I once loved, yes" Eric said and shot up into the air.

"I hope you realize in time Sookie what it is that you have done" Niall said as he pulled out a beautiful ornate dagger.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked as she wrung her hands together and watched him. Niall took her right hand in his and quickly swiped the blade across it and then chanted a few words.

"Ouch, what the heck?" Sookie cried at as she hugged her hand to her body.

"Eric Northman your renouncement on the claim has been witnessed and executed, so be it" Niall called out to the night. The wind whipped around for a few minutes and then died down again. A loud roar was heard through the tries and then all was quiet.

"Was that Eric?" Sookie said as she looked at Niall.

"Yes child. His soul is severing from yours. His last gift for you was to carry the pain of the declaiming, That is his burden to carry not yours" Niall said as he wiped the blade clean.

"Will he be alright?" Sookie asked suddenly feeling scared.

"No Sookie, he won't. Eric has about a week maybe less. Once the process is complete he will no longer be" Niall explained a heavy feeling in his chest. Why wouldn't Sookie just woman up and be the person he knows she can be?

"NO, no he can't do that. I won't let him. We have to stop him" Sookie cried out hysterically.

"Stop it. It is to late. He has already signed his own death warrant. At least he has spared you the pain of it all. I want you to think about that Sookie. Why would he do that?" Niall posed and then POP he was gone.

Eric slowly raised his head up off the forest floor. The starting of the ritual had startled him in it's intensity and made him fall from his flight. He dragged himself up to his feet and began to move toward Fangtasia. He had much to do and little time. He was sad to be leaving Pam but soon he would be with Godric and that made him smile.

Eric made it back to Fangtasia an hour before sunrise. The fall having made him slower or it could be the ritual. He slumped into his chair and steeple his fingers. How would he tell Pam.

"Eric, what have you done?" Pam cried, bloody tears falling down her cheeks and soaking the collar of her twin set.

"How, what do you know?" Eric asked her.

"I felt pain a lot of it, like you were being ripped away from me. The bond is only three quarters there now. Don't you feel that?" Pam asked him. In all honestly he actually couldn't feel anything anymore. When had he lost her?

"Everything is fine Pam. No worries. I' am still here and still your Master" Eric said the last part a little harder then the rest.

"Yes, Eric. I thought you were with Sookie?" Pam said as she grabbed a cloth and wiped her face. She still felt odd but if Eric was here and appeared well, then he must be ok.

"No. I took her home. She had an emotional night and needed her own bed" Eric replied and closed his mouth. It was to painful to think of her right now. At least Sookie would live on. Even after all that has happened he still wished her no harm.

"Oh" was all Pam said.

"Everything finished for the night?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Master would you stay with me tonight?" Pam asked with bowed head.

"Anything for you my sweet Pam" Eric replied and took her hand as they headed out the door.

Once inside Pam's house Eric quickly used Pam's second shower and pulled on some silky sleep pants that he keeps there just in case. Eric joined Pam in her sleeping chamber and crawled in behind her. He pulled Pam close and she seemed to relax.

Eric sends a prayer up to the Gods to help his childe when he is gone. He bends forward breathing in her scent and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you Pam, always" Eric whispers just before the day claims him into sleep.

Pam's eyes shoot open at the words that come from Eric's mouth. Oh no, he can't mean what she thinks he does, can he?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 10

When Pam rose the next night, Eric was still dead to the world beside her. He was looking paler than usual. What had really happened between Sookie and Eric the night before. Taking one last look at her maker, Pam got up and dressed. She needed answers and she knew where to get them. Pam grabbed the keys to her minivan and headed to Bon Temps.

Pam found Sookie in her greenhouse working away on replanting roses and orchids into larger pots.

"Hello Sookie" Pam greeted as she stood at the entrance of the greenhouse. She needed to stay back until she found out what had happened.

"Pam" Sookie replied not even looking up. What was her problem?

"What have you done?" Pam asked a little colder than she meant to.

"Why is it me who is always at fault?" Sookie asked wearily.

"Well, you usually do things without thinking of anyone but yourself. Especially if it has to do with Eric. What have you done to my Eric, Sookie?" Pam asked again her tone slightly dangerous.

"It is none of your business" Sookie said and continued to work.

Pam lost it and had Sookie by the throat dangling in the air before you could say "fuck a zombie".

"What have you done to Eric?" Pam asked once more and this time it would be the last.

"Let me go and I will explain what happened" Sookie wheezed out. Pam abruptly dropped her back onto her feet and backed away. Sookie rubbed her throat and then began.

"I kind of jumped to conclusions last night and Eric snapped. He renounced his claim on me and shouldered all the responsibility of it, whatever that means" Sookie replied with a shrug.

"He what?" Pam said as she stumbled back a few steps. He had signed his death warrant and he did it for this stubborn, selfish child who had no idea what she had done. Fuck.

"It's over and there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry" Sookie said and went back to planting her precious flowers.

Her nonchalant attitude finally made Pam snap. Pam grabbed those precious plants and started smashing them on the floor.

"You fucking bitch. HE is going to be finally dead because you can't think before you react and you sit here and pretend that everything is ok. How dare you" Pam yelled as she continued to destroy plants.

"How dare I? I know I fucked up Pam but what am I supposed to do, Huh? I' m working so I can keep my mind busy. I lost Niall do to my childish behaviour and now Eric. I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back, all of it" Sookie said as tears streamed down her tanned cheeks. All the rage left Pam and she felt hollow.

"How is he?" Sookie asked timidly.

"He's dying Sookie, not good" Pam replied and sighed. Pam was gone before Sookie could even register it. Sookie fell into a heap on the cold greenhouse floor and wept.

"Sookie" came Claudine's voice. Sookie slightly stirred.

"Sookie, wake up" Claudine shook Sookie slightly.

"Claudine?" Sookie murmured as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, it's me and I might have some good news" Claudine said as she helped Sookie up off the floor and POP they were in her kitchen. Claudine poured Sookie a drink of sweet tea and sat down across from her at the kitchen table.

"There are the "Trials". You are tested in different ways and if you pass than you are presented with a Culveil Dor" Claudine said. Sookie sat up straighter.

"What's a Culveil Dor?" Sookie asked Claudine.

"It is a fairy token of love. Usually given from one lover to another and can be used for one wish" Claudine said as she watched Sookie closely.

"I can use it to save Eric?" Sookie asked hope shining in her eyes.

"If you love him, truly love him then yes" Claudine said with a nod.

"How do I begin these "Trials"?" Sookie asked.

"I'll get everything started. As for when, well it could happen anytime and anywhere. Good luck Sookie. I think though before you begin you should see Eric" Claudine said and POP she was gone.

It took Sookie two days to correct the damage Pam had caused and they same amount of time to work up the courage to go to Eric.

Sookie showered and then did her hair and make up. Next she decided on a white slip dress that fell to her ankles and paired it with gold sandals. She looked like a goddess but felt like a heel. She grabbed her clutch from the counter and uttered the incantation that deposited her out back of Fangtasia with a POP. Sookie walked round to the front of the building and eyed the new person at the door. Where was Pam? When Sookie reached the front of the line she handed the vampire her money and he smirked at her but allowed her inside.

As Sookie walked through the place she scanned the bar for Pam or Eric. Her eyes landed on Pam who was standing near the hallway that led to Eric's office. Sookie lifted her head high and talked towards Pam with an air of arrogance. Just before Sookie reached Pam a vampire with long black hair appeared before her. Pam bowed deeply to the woman vampire and wandered if she maybe a Queen. Sookie approached.

"Hello, Pam" Sookie said pleasantly and nodded her head. Pam seemed to be surprised.

"Sookie" Pam replied back and gave her a nod in return. The other woman turned around and gave Sookie a sly grin.

"So this is the human that Eric dumped me for. My she is beautiful but not more beautiful than I" the vampire laughed. Sookie's nerves rattled but she held her confident posture.

"Yes, your Highness" Pam said and Sookie caught her look of disgust.

"Very well" the Queen replied and took a seat on the Dias.

"The Queen of Oklahoma has come to see if Eric would change his mind apparently. Wait here I have something for you" Pam said as she blurred out of sight and was back again seconds later holding a wooden box. Pam handed it to her and Sookie excepted it. The top had ornate designs and rubies embedded on the top of it. It was magnificent.

"What's this for?" Sookie asked curiously.

"It is was Eric's and now it is yours. Inside contains some letters and things he a wrote when you were gone. I know that you truly doubted his feelings for you but you should read those and then rethink your assessment" Pam said with a sad little smile.

"Wait, you said was, is Eric gone?" Sookie choked out.

"I, he.." Pam started and in a startling display of emotion began to cry. After a few seconds she seemed to remember where she was and became quiet.

"Just read the papers" Pam said and was gone.

Sookie listened for once and left Fangtasia box still in her arms. She walked to the edge of the woods and POP she was home. Sookie walked into her bedroom, climbed on her bed and opened the box.

The first article inside was a drawing of her working in her greenhouse. There was a look of concentration and enjoyment on her face. The drawing was beautiful. It had the initials EN on the bottom an a date of three days ago. Eric had drawn this after what she had done, her eyes welled up with tears.

Next was a picture of her and Eric the night before Godric's suicide. She was looking at Nan Flannigan but Eric was looking at her and the look was a fond one. Had he cared for her back then? Had he had other reasons why he made her drink his blood?

The thing she found next shook her to the core, it was one of the bullets that she had sucked from his chest. It was taped to an envelope and upon opening it she found a letter.

Letter

Dear Sookie

Hello little one I wander how you are doing and what you are feeling. This puzzles me for I' am a thousand year old vampire yet I find for the first time in a long while I have feelings. I hate feelings, they make you weak and vulnerable but when I think of you I feel none of those.

I feel something deep inside me trying to start again. A spark or a beat in my undead heart and it's for you, Only for Sookie.

Pam seems to think that I'm losing it and that I should get over it but your already burrowed deep inside and I don't think that I can get you out even if I wanted to.

I think of you with that incompetent smug dick Bill Compton and I want to rip him to shreds. You are to good for him. Your like a light in the darkness and vampires will only snuff that out. I hope that you may forgive one day that which I deceived you into doing but I had my reasons. Ok, some were selfish of course and I won't deny that but others were of necessity.

I don't trust dear Bill, to many things he has said have rubbed me the wrong way. I feel for your safety and with my blood in your veins I can track you and help keep you safe. It may make you more attracted to me but you have done that already and didn't need blood to accomplish it.

Take care Sookie Stackhouse and always burn bright,

E

End Letter

Sookie's mouth fell open and she just gapped at the piece of paper in her hands. He had feelings for her? That letter was so out of character for Eric. Sookie set it aside and pulled the next envelope from the box and opened it.

Letter

Dear Sookie

Your gone, your fucking gone. You killed yourself right in front of me just like Godric had done to you and I could only helplessly stand by and watch. A vampire feeling helpless is a rare thing and something I wish not to ever feel again. At least I got to hold you one last time, it killed me inside to watch your light go out.

It felt good to embrace the rage and hunt for the Queen and Bill. Although I wasn't the one to kill SA, that honour was given to Russell I still felt satisfied. As I knelt before him and accepted the fact that he was going to end me I felt joy. I mean I guess it was joy and it was because I wanted to be with you again. I wanted to join you my love, my Sookie.

Pause

Sookie's hand holding the letter started to tremble and tears hit the paper to leave little marks. She noticed that there were little spot's of blood and knew that hey must have been Eric's tears. God, she had been so wrong.

"It's all lies Sookeh, you must believe me. Eric's laughing at you for believing such dribble and he's fucking his new waitress as we speak" Bill said as he appeared at the foot of Sookie's bed. Wasn't Bill dead?

"HE doesn't love you. Eric Northman is not capable of love. He wants to have sex with you and then he'll discard you like yesterdays garbage. Trust me sweetheart, he's not worthy" Bill continued.

Sookie's rage started to build as she let Bill's words sink in. How could he do this to her? He didn't know the meaning of the word love. How could she have been so stupid as to believe him, believe anything he had ever said or done?

Sookie dropped the letter, already forgotten onto the bed and jumped up with murder in her eyes as her hands began to glow. He was not worthy, he was not worthy.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 11

"How dare you say that about my Eric, Bill Compton. He has done nothing to make me think he is lying. He said he wanted me and only me. Everything he has done for me has shown me how much he is devoted to me, how much he cares" Sookie told Bill roughly and it was like a light bulb went off above her head.

"What about Dallas?" Bill sneered.

"He was protecting me while you were with your whore of a maker. It was Eric who came for me when Steve Newlin held me prisoner. Even if he tricked me into taking his blood it doesn't matter, I forgave him for that already. He would do anything for me and I would do anything to save his life" Sookie argued back. It was true she would do anything for Eric.

"He cannot love" Bill said sounding desperate.

"That is not true I witnessed his love for Godric on that roof and again with Pam the day he took a walk in the sun. He has love inside him. It was you that doesn't know love or have any love inside them" Sookie said her tone like a bucket full of ice.

"Sookeh that is not true" Bill said red tears running from his eyes.

"Bullshit you son of a bitch. You were sent by the Queen to get me. You had me beaten almost to death so you could feed me your blood. Without your blood I never would have fallen for you. I didn't think of you like that. Fuck you Bill Compton, I hate you. I hate what you did to me and I will never forgive you ever. I will always choose Eric over you, every damn time" Sookie spat out. Bill looked sad and then, he vanished.

Sookie slumped to the floor. How could she have been so blinded by a cocksucker like Bill? After everything he did she still would have gone back to him if Eric hadn't showed up and made him tell her the truth. She was so cruel to Eric, no wonder he had enough of her shit.

God, I'm so sorry Eric, so so sorry.

After a good cry Sookie pulled herself up off the floor and straightened her clothes. She needed to see Eric. To try and apologize and make it up to him some how. POP. Sookie was inside of Fangtasia's washroom. No one was around so that was a good thing. Sookie took one last look in the mirror and headed towards Eric's office.

The office door was shut, so Sookie knocked. Sookie could hear noise coming from inside the room but no one answered the door. Fearing Eric maybe to sick Sookie POP inside to check on him.

The sight that Sookie was greeted with was one that she wasn't prepared for. Sookie's eyes bugged out as she took in the couple before her. Eric was in his chair which was situated between the legs of a slim brunette. Eric was feeding from her thigh and the woman was moaning like a porn star.

Sookie's blood began to boil. Bill was right all along, Eric was feeding and probably fucking his way through the bar.

Ok, whoa calm down. It's none of my business if he is feeding or anything else now. I let him go, I pushed him away and it's my own damn fault. I pushed the one true love I have ever known from my life.

"Sookie? What are you doing in Eric's office?" came Pam's voice from the door.

"What?" Sookie replied startled from her thoughts. She looked back over at the desk and there was no one there.

"Why are you here?" Pam asked again annoyance leaking into her words.

"I was looking for Eric. Pam, I made a huge mistake. I need Eric, I love Eric with everything I' am. I read

some of his letters. How could I do that to him Pam. I hurt him so bad and now he's, he's" Sookie explained and started to cry. She couldn't say those words.

"He's at home Sookie. He's to weak to come into work, to sick to feed. It won't be much longer now" Pam looked so heart broken. Sookie watched bloody tears run down her cheeks. How could she do this to Pam?

"No, no, no. I won't let him die. He's not leaving us, not now and not ever. I need to see Eric," Sookie said her voice determined.

"Oh, I don't think so little human. You will not see my husband. Eric is mine" came the Queen of Oklahoma's voice as she stepped into Eric's office and shut the door.

"He is not yours" Sookie yelled.

"These documents say otherwise" the Queen hissed back as she waved papers in the air.

Sookie didn't back down and she wasn't taking any shit from some stuck up vampire bitch. She was going to save Eric and then she was going to get him back.

"I don't care what that paper says. He loved me first and he still loves me. I've just been to stupid to realize it" Sookie hissed back and started to draw her power to her, just in case.

"You arrogant human, I'm going to enjoy ripping your throat out" Oklahoma screeched as she advanced on Sookie. Pam looked worried but Sookie shook her head no.

"Well, I'm not just human you stupid cunt but how would you have known that" Sookie taunted as she took her fighter's stance. The Queen lunged at her and Sookie POP to the other side of the room. The Queen spun around and looked somewhat startled. Sookie just laughed and shot a ball of light into the Queen. The Queen went down.

"Give it up. Leave Area five now and I will let you live. If you stay, you will meet the true death for trying to take my mate" Sookie bellowed as she advanced on the fallen Queen. The Queen got up and crouched in attack mode.

"Never" the Queen yelled and came at her again. Sookie POP to the other side of Eric's desk. She opened the drawer in search of the stake she saw there before. Sookie wrapped her fingers around the stake just as the Queen launched herself over the desk taking Sookie down to the floor. Sookie turned the stake around and when they landed on the floor, it drove the stake through the Queen's heart.

Sookie was covered in vampire goo, it was gross but she didn't mind for she hadn't felt so alive for the longest time now. Pam's face came into view and she was smirking.

"Well, well your just full of surprises aren't you my telepathic friend" Pam chuckled as she offered her hand to help Sookie up.

"Ha, ha funny. Shit, Pam I just killed a Queen. What's going to happen now?" Sopkie asked. Pam went over and picked up the documents that the Queen had been waving around.

"According to these papers Eric is the King of Oklahoma. Holy crap, Eric's a King now. How the hell did she get him to sign these?" Pam said as she handed the papers to Sookie.

If Eric did sign these then he had given up on her. No, Sookie can't except that she needed to see him for herself.

"Pam, can you take me to Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Yes" Pam replied and headed out the door, Sookie close on her heels.

They took Pam's minivan towards the outskirts of Shreveport. Sookie saw nothing but open fields for the longest time. Ten minutes past the outskirts they came to a fence that had a guard house. Sookie could tell the guard was a were from the swirling colors in his mind. Pam showed him a badge and the gate opened and they went through.

They drove down a winding road until they came upon a plantation style home with huge manicured lawns. The house was beautiful and reminded Sookie of Tara from Gone With The Wind. Pam keyed a code into the front door and it opened. Sookie followed Pam inside and they walked through the foyer into a room that looked like a library.

At the back of the library there was a door that hid an elevator. They both got on and must have went down a few floors. The doors dinged and opened into a huge sitting area.

"I'll give you a tour later, for now those doors lead to Eric's room" Pam said as she pointed to a set of double doors.

Sookie went over to the doors and pushed one open. In the center of the room was a huge bed and in it lay Eric. Sookie moved closer to get a better look. Eric looked paler than normal and his cheeks were sunk in the say as his eyes. His beautiful hair was pure white. Eric looked every bit of his thousand years and Sookie began to cry.

Eric opened his eyes to the sound of crying. There at the right of him stood his Sookie. She was so beautiful and radiant. She often visited Eric to check up on him.

"Why are you crying little one?" Eric asked his vision.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry" Sookie sobbed out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for dear one. I cannot force you to love me" Eric said.

"I do love you Eric, I was to stupid and blind to see it before. If I would have just listened to you, then you would be ok now" Sookie said wiping at the tears on her face. Sookie crawled onto the bed and moved closer to Eric. She needed to be close to him.

"My Sookie" Eric cooed as he reached out his hand and touched her cheek. When his hand touched solid skin he was confused. Was Sookie really here?

"Sookie?" Eric whispered.

"It's me baby. I'm here. I love you Eric. I know it's to late but I love you" Sookie cried out as she took his hand in her own and kissed his palm. Could this be real?

"I, You" Eric stuttered. Sookie had to make him understand that this was real. Sookie looked over at the nightstand and saw what she needed. Sookie grabbed the knife off the table and crawled back over to Eric.

"You are mine Eric Northman as I" am yours" Sookie called out as she slashed her palm and held it over Eric's lips. Her blood dripped into his mouth and she laid it over his lips and felt him suck a little and then lick it.

"Thank you Sookie. I love you too. I never stopped" Eric gasped out as he started to convulse. Sookie tried to hold him down but he was to big. Soon the tremors stopped and Eric became very still. To still.

"Eric? Eric?" Sookie screamed but he didn't move. Sookie heard screaming and things breaking in the other room. Pam came crashing through the doors.

"He's gone. He's gone" Pam kept chanting like a skipping record.

"Pam" Sookie shouted at the vampire but she wasn't listening.

Sookie looked down at Eric and her heart felt like it was crumbling. If Eric was gone why was he still one piece?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 12

There was a bright flash of light and Claudine was standing in the room at the foot of the bed. Pam smelt her and lunged but Claudine was ready and she knocked Pam into the wall and Pam was out cold.

"Is Eric gone?" Sookie sobbed.

"Sort of. He's in what you would call purgatory, he's on the cusp. The blood that you gave him is keeping him on that cusp" Claudine explained.

"When are the trials going to start?" Sookie asked wiping her face.

"There over dear cousin. You passed with flying colours. The last test was Eric's and he passed as well" Claudine said as she pulled an object shaped like a compact from her pocket and laid it at the foot of the bed.

"The prize is yours Sookie, use it well" Claudine said as she disappeared.

Sookie crawled down the bed until she could reach the Culveil Dor. Sookie picked it up and placed it in her left hand. She slid backward on the bed till she was beside Eric once more. She gently lifted his head onto her lap and bent forward and placed a kiss on his brow.

"I love you my Eric, my soul mate. Please come back to me and be with me. Be my mate and I will be yours" Sookie whispered as she kissed his forehead.

The Culveil Dor became hot in her hand almost to the point of burning. Something inside her was telling her to place it on his chest so she complied. The Culveil Dor started to glow and vibrate and soon Eric's body was vibrating too. Then as quick as it started it was over.

Sookie heard a crash from upstairs and banging. Someone else was in the house. They couldn't get down here could they? Sookie became panicked. What if Eric didn't wake and they got in?

"Pam, Pam wake up. Someone is upstairs" Sookie yelled at Pam. Pam stirred.

"Relax, no one can get in here" Pam murmured. Sookie heard the elevator ding. What was going on?

Sookie eased Eric back down and ran for the door. Sookie could sense other voids in the house, about twelve of them. Sookie made a break for the wall that held the swords but was caught midway by arms of steel.

"Hello Sookie" Barry the bellboy sneered as his fangs clicked into place.

"Barry?" Sookie gulped.

"No shit, stupid cunt. Bet your wondering how we got in here. Well since I'm a vampire now, guess what? I can hear vampires thoughts and Pam had the code" Barry laughed and Sookie felt sick.

"Give her to me" came another voice. Barry passed her over.

"Hello Sookie, my name is Victor and I work for Felipe. Sorry to meet you like this but well shit happens. Time to join the fold" Victor said as he bit into her neck. Sookie tried to summon her power but she was to weak. The ritual must have zapped her power. She could feel her heart beat slowing down. God, no Eric. Eric.

Eric's eyes shot open and he was standing up. He felt strong, stronger than before. He licked his lips and tasted Sookie. Sookie was here. Where was she? HE could hear the faint beating of a heart.

Eric goodbye my love. I'm sorry for everything

Eric could hear Sookie in his head. Eric heard fighting coming from out in the main area. Eric blurred into the room just as Victor was dropping Sookie's body to the floor. He couldn't sense her heartbeat any longer.

"NOOOOOOOO" he roared and went after Victor. Pam was already fighting two other vampires. The skinny one looked familiar.

Eric wasted no time in getting Victor by the throat. Victor tried to speak but Eric just kept squeezing until Victor's neck was like a crumpled piece of paper and then for good measure he ripped it off. Although Victor was dead, Eric felt no justice and no vindication.

"Keep the skinny one Pam" Eric ordered. Pam turned around stunned to see her maker moving around. As she watched him move she couldn't help but think that there was something different about him now. She knocked the idiot out and turned back to her maker. Oh, no Pam thought as she watched him kneel beside an unmoving Sookie.

Give her your blood and complete the ritual

Eric heard a voice in his mind and knew what he had to do. Eric ripped open his wrist and let his blood drip into Sookie's mouth. After a few minutes he stopped.

"Pam we must dig a hole for.." Eric started to say but before he finished his sentence Sookie's eyes were open.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 13

"Sookie?" Eric asked clearly puzzled.

"Wh-what happened?" Sookie asked her voice was harsh and her throat dry

"W-water" Sookie wheezed out. Pam brought her a bottle from the mini fridge. Everything felt strange. Eric helped Sookie up so she could drink the water.

Once Sookie was finished Eric pulled her closer and just held on. He had almost lost her, again. Eric laid his cheek upon her head and inhaled deeply. He catalogued and stored everything about her he could so he would always have that. Sookie's scent was slightly different but still as soothing and his nerves became calm. He could feel Sookie burrow deeper into his embrace and then he felt it. Something sharp and pointed dragging across his collarbone and he gasped.

"Pam, take the boy to Fangtasia and lock him up for the night. I will see you at the club tomorrow" Eric ordered. He could feel Sookie's tongue lap at his chest and he felt her urgency and confusion.

"Eric?" Pam whined. Eric's patience snapped.

"Now, Pamela" Eric ordered and Pam complied.

No sooner had Pam disappeared up the stairs then Sookie straddled Eric's lap. Eric let her lick at his neck for a few moments and then pushed her back and looked her in the eyes.

"Sookie?" Eric asked her but her eyes were glazed and she was in a trance.

"Sookie!" Eric commanded and her eyes cleared and her head snapped up and met his gaze. She looked startled.

"Eric?" Sookie asked and began to cry but when she did they were blood tears.

Sookie was showing signs of being a vampire yet Eric could still hear her heartbeat. What was going on?

"It's ok Sookie, you'll be fine" Eric soothed trying to keep her calm and trying not to lose it himself. HE could feel emotions coming from Sookie which could mean a couple of things.

"Fine, fine! If you call fine wanting to fuck you until you can't walk straight or maybe that's me that can't walk straight and drink you dry being fine, well hey then I'm cool as a fucking cucumber" Sookie said sarcastically. She was pretty terrified actually. How could her heartbeat yet she has the urge to drink blood?

The scent she was giving off was making him hard and she needed to calm down. Eric was at a lose on what to do so he tried another tactic.

"Bring it" Eric said with a smirk and was caught by surprise when Sookie tackled him to the ground. She straddled his lap and gave a little grind. Eric growled and tried to bring her down for a kiss but Sookie jumped up and ran into his room.

"Come get me, big boy" Sookie called out as she disappeared from sight. Her body was on fire and she need Eric to put out the flames. Before she even got through the door Eric had her on the bed and spread out underneath him.

"Open your mouth" Eric said and Sookie did. Sookie had fangs, they were just a little smaller but still there none the less. Eric leaned down and ran his tongue across her fangs and Sookie moaned. Eric pricked his tongue on her fang and let a couple of drops hit her tongue. Her reaction was instantaneous. Her face morphed slightly(her eyes glowed a faint white and her ears became pointed) and she literally threw him off and onto the floor where she followed and bit into his neck and began to drink. Fuck, Sookie looked like a fairy and her scent was even more fae then normal. Eric was completely hard now like steel.

"Sookie" Eric tried to get her attention but she kept suckling and it felt like she was suckling the head of his cock. Eric moaned and thrust up grinding into her hard. Sookie growled in response and moved from Eric's neck to his chest licking and biting along the way. Sookie scraped his nipple with her fang and that was the end of Eric's restraint.

Eric flipped them over and tore her dress from her body and shredded her thong to nothing. His boxers were rags on the floor. He was poised above her, ready to thrust into her hot little center when he came to his senses. Eric looked deep into Sookie's eyes which were still glowing.

"Lover" Eric whispered like a question, like a caress. Sookie rolled her head to the side offering her neck and much more.

"Master" Sookie replied and Eric groaned. He bent to her neck and licked her neck and as his fangs slid home as did his cock. Sookie cried out as Eric penetrated her and he became still so she could adjust. As he waited he fed from her vein, her blood was potent and he would have lost control but he could feel the threads of a bond and it kept him grounded to the moment. He licked her wound and pulled out and thrust back in eliciting a growl from Sookie who was rotating her hips up to meet every thrust and grind.

"So beautiful, my fairy lover" Eric cooed as he pumped and rolled his hips.

"Fuck me harder my Viking vampire" Sookie hissed out through her fangs.

Eric grabbed hold of Sookie's hips and flipped her onto her knees without disengaging and infact fucking into her tight heat faster. She was so hot and animalistic pushing back onto his cock as fast as he was pumping into her. He could feel her pussy rippling around his cock. Eric stroked along her back and ass with his fingertips, a ghost of a touch yet it seemed to drive Sookie wilder.

Sookie's scent was becoming stronger and her arousal more intense. Eric wanted to taste the honey that was coating his cock. Eric pulled out and was under Sookie's sweet pussy in seconds lapping at her clit and sliding two fingers into her core.

Sookie felt close so she sat up on her knee's and looked down at her lover who was licking and sucking at her womanhood. It felt so good, so right as she fucked his fingers and tongue. She sped up faster and faster into vampire speed.

"Errricccc" Sookie screamed out as she came and coated Eric's mouth and face with her orgasm. Before her walls stopped clenching Eric had her back on her knee's and was slamming his hard, throbbing cock into her wet pussy and bringing her to yet another spectacular orgasm.

"Sookieeeeeeee" Eric roared as he pulled her back to his chest and bit as he emptied his cold seed into her hot core . Eric licked the wound closed as he gently pulled out and pulled Sookie down and into him as they spooned.

"I love you Sookie" Eric said as he kissed her pointed ear.

"I love you too Eric" Sookie replied as she drifted off into darkness.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Beating Of My Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 14

Eric carefully lifted Sookie from the bed draping the silky soft sheet about her and walked out of his room, into the elevator and out the front door. Just as he passed the doorframe he dropped a lit match and then leaped into the air. He circled his house a couple of times before heading north. He hated burning his home but it had to be done. To much carnage and evidence.

Eric headed towards Bon Temps to Sookie's house. He made it there in fifteen minutes. Wow, he was quicker as well as stronger, but how? Eric landed in the backyard softly trying not to wake Sookie. She didn't even stir, it seemed she was in a dead sleep. Eric tried the door but it was locked so he flew up to her bedroom window which was slightly opened. Good thing she had the bigger old style windows he thought as he squeezed through with Sookie still in his arms.

Eric gently laid her on the bed and went about sun proofing the room and making sure the house was locked up and secured. He returned to her bed ten minutes to dawn. Eric stripped down and slipped under the covers naked and pulled Sookie to him.

They would need to get some answers tonight on what exactly Sookie was and why he seemed so different. As the sun came up Sookie opened her eyes and blinked. Eric was laying next to her in downtime. Why was Eric laying next to her? Then it all came crashing back and Sookie stiffled a sob.

She was able to save Eric and she thanked her lucky stars. She also remembered Victor and him draining her and then Eric. Oh, no she thought as she felt around in her mouth for fangs. She was a vampire now, whether she wanted to be or not. As her tongue ran over the tips, she couldn't help but think they were small for fangs. Shit, now she would have to feed on people to live. No more sun. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

POP

"Calm down granddaughter, your not a full vampire" came Niall's voice from across the room. Sookie turned to him. Eric's eyes came into focus.

"If she is not vampire, what is she?" Eric asked trying to stay calm.

"A hybrid of sorts although the fairy trait is stronger than the vampire trait. She will have some new fairy powers that she didn't have before such as the ability to summon people or objects. She will also be able to POP places without the use of an incantation. She will seem more fairy like in appearance but only when she is excited or when she is in battle. Her eyes may glow but only when vampire blood is ingested" Niall explained.

"Vampire blood?" Sookie asked bewildered.

"Yes, that is a bit of a perk. You will only crave vampire blood and one in particular, Eric. Although Victor was the one who drained you, it was Eric that gave you blood. That mean's that you belong to Eric, he is your maker" Niall replied hoping that Sookie would not have a tantrum.

"My maker? But vampire's that are bound like this never stay together long. He won't want me after a while, I'll just be his childe" Sookie cried blood red tears.

"Sookie, lover please. Look at me" Eric softly said trying to get Sookie to look at him. When she looked him in the eye he continued.

"I will always want you, not matter what. We are mates above anything else and mate's are forever" Eric whispered as he brought his lips to Sookie's for a soft kiss.

"He's right child. You are mates above all. Now there are a few things that you need to know. Eric cannot command you and make you heel like a normal master, childe relationship. You are equals. Sookie's scent is more fae now and other's will notice. The only one's immune will be the one's who have had your blood Eric. Sookie is very strong and has power but unlike fae, lemons and iron will not effect her as well as silver and sun. She is immune to all, the first of her kind and as her mate you are immune as well. When Sookie used the Culviel Dor to bring you back the magic contained inside made you a stronger, faster more lethal vampire. Also taking her blood will not make you lose all control but it will make you high so to speak" Niall said and waited for any questions.

"Sun won't hurt me?" Eric asked in awe. Being able to walk in the sun with Sookie would be a dream come true.

"No. You two must stay together. If you two are separated for to long or if you two split up then it will be the end for both of you. Your stronger together. You have a destiny to fulfill and an area that needs it's King" Niall said with a wink.

"Oh, shit. Sookie I forgot to tell you that I. Um, I was tricked into marrying that bitch Queen of Oklahoma. I'll get out of it" Eric told Sookie as his eyes rimmed with red. Sookie reached out her hand and caressed his cheek.

"I know Eric. That bitch is dead, I staked her . I told her I was going to get you back and she tried to kill me, so I staked her ass. She should have known not to get between us. You are mine Eric, as I' am yours. Now and forever we will be as one" Sookie lovingly said as she placed a kiss above where Eric's heart lay silent. Why did hers beat?

"So I 'm not undead grand father?" Sookie asked Niall.

"No child you are not. Your heart still beats inside your chest and will for all time. If you need me I will be there" Niall said as he disappeared.

Once Niall was gone Sookie jumped from the bed and ripped the curtains open to let the sunshine in. Eric pulled the covers over his head to hide and Sookie laughed.

"Eric, don't be afraid. The sun won't hurt you" Sookie cooed as she pulled the blanket off of Eric. Sookie heard Eric growl before he jumped up and tackled her to the bed. Eric peppered kisses all over Sookie's face as she smiled up at him.

"I love you Eric Northman" Sookie whispered.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse now and forever" Eric whispered back as he licked his way into Sookie's mouth and kissed her deep and hard.

Eric could smell Sookie's arousal which caused his cock to fill out and all he wanted to do was bury himself deep within her and stay there forever. As they were kissing Sookie nipped Eric's tongue with her fang and drank down the drops of blood that hit the back of her throat. That was all it took for Sookie to get into a frenzy.

Sookie flipped Eric onto his back and impaled herself upon his hard throbbing cock with a hiss. The action was so quick that it startled Eric when he saw her eyes glowing and her ears pointy. As Sookie ground down Eric pushed up and soon they were setting a brutal pace.

Eric sat up as Sookie rode him and began to lick at her breasts. First he sucked and nipped at the right one until it was a hard peak and then bounced over to the left on. Sookie was moaning and mewling as she clawed at Eric's back and bounced harder on his cock.

"Yesss. Lover just like that. Make me fill you up with my release" Eric grunted out as he fucked into her faster. He reached between them and pinched Sookie's nub and Sookie was orgasm. As Sookie fell over the edge the glowing from her eyes seemed to reach out and surround the two of them. She bit into Eric's shoulder and fed. Eric licked her throat and then bit and as they both fed the glow turned a light blue and then pink and then burst into a shower of sparks.

As they licked their wounds Sookie came back to herself although her appearance did not change. Eric felt buzzed and his cock was still hard. Eric pumped up into Sookie who was still straddling his lap. She let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly moved with him. He felt so good inside that she didn't want the feeling to end.

"Susanna" came a male voice from the back door along with some loud banging. Sookie lifted her head.

"Eric, oohhhhh. Shit you have to stop" Sookie moaned out but kept moving with him.

"He'll go away" Eric replied as he held Sookie's back and laid her down. She spread her legs to accommodate his hips and they moved slow and deep.

"Susanna" came Jason's voice again and he sounded frantic.

"Dammit Jason" Sookie growled out and POP she was at the back door before Eric knew what was going on.

"Sookie, no" Eric tried to stop her but it was to late. Sookie had already opened the door.

Jason looked startled to find a naked woman at the door and plain shocked when he realized it was Sookie.

Although she looked different with the pointed ears and all but it was still his sister.

"Sookie?" Jason squeaked out before he fell backwards out cold.

Shit, Sookie thought as she realized what she had done and double shit cause she was naked.

TBC


End file.
